


Candlewax

by Aphidity



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dragonformer AU, M/M, Medieval AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphidity/pseuds/Aphidity
Summary: Thunderclash is here to save the day! Rodimus prefers to be left alone. In hindsight, neither makes the best first impression on the other.(aka a fairytale where the dragon is forced to get along with the knight in shining armour instead)





	Candlewax

**Author's Note:**

> A little tumblr drabble that I had sitting around about Roddy as a dragon.

He should have expected to find the dragon here, Thunderclash reflected. The opalised crystal fronds here wicked energon out of the ground and into softly-glowing chunks at the tips of the crystals. Though some distance away from the village, villagers often came here to harvest the fuel. This particular grove was valued for the relative purity of the fuel and for the ease of collection. It was simpler than draining a mechabeast’s fuel lines: just a matter of snapping off the frond tips and tossing them into a basket. The crystal stand provided both fuel and shelter, making it a logical hiding place for the elusive beast he was tracking down.

What Thunderclash did not expect was to see the dragon itself harvesting fuel from the crystals instead.

Granted, it was not snapping fond tips and tossing them into baskets the way he’d seen villagers do, but it was breaking off pieces of crystal and gnawing determined at the most fuel-rich sites. Once a piece had been drained of energon, the dragon abandoned it and began snuffling at the crystal stands in search of a new piece to feed on. In between its browsing, the dragon would scan the grove with shock-blue optics, as if on alert. Its wingtips dragged on the ground, as if its wings were outgrowing the rest of its frame and giving it a quizzical appearance.

This was hardly the slavering monster Thunderclash had been led to expect.

From the stories the county bailiff had collected from distraught villagers, Thunderclash was under the impression that he would be facing a ferocious beast, the likes of which were immortalised in legends and sparklings’ tales. Why else would he be ordered to slay it with such urgency?

The dragon was a sleek and small specimen, with gleaming red scales, though the feathered ruff and wings were gold. The wary, darting movements did not seem like the typical behaviour of a tyrannising predator. Perhaps it was a juvenile? Or maybe this particular species did not grow to large sizes? His limited knowledge of dragonkind meant that he did not know what species this was, nor could he estimate the creature’s age with confidence. Nevertheless, all dragons were intelligent and wily no matter their age. By all accounts, this dragon was have been smart enough to prowl the areas with significant villager presence and sneak fuel off right under their noses. (He was starting to have the niggling suspicion that this mission was turning into a glorified vermin-extermination errand instead, but pushed that thought away. Such uncharitable notions were unworthy of him, and the villagers needed help either way, no matter how unthreatening the dragon appeared.)

Thunderclash wrapped the enchanted flame-proof cloak around his frame, hefted his sword, and cautiously approached the drake.

Although he had tried to be as stealthy as possible, the dragon heard him coming anyway.

It whipped around in a flash, its wings flaring wide so quickly that air snapped around it. The dragon crouched low to the ground, keeping its belly shielded as it roared at the knight. The ruff of feathers puffed in an attempt to startle the intruder into fleeing.

The knight raised his sword and stood firm.

This wasn’t the first dragon that Thunderclash had faced. The roaring was impressive, but the way the dragon was slowly backing away suggested that it was only a bluff. If it was a juvenile as he had suspected, it would be more interested in finding an escape route rather than attacking him.

The dragon hissed and snarled as Thunderclash pressed even closer. It mock-lunged and snapped at him, but quickly shied away when it caught sight of the blade in his servo. All the while the drake was inching back into the spiny cover of the crystal grove, probably looking for an opportunity to slip away to its lair.

Thunderclash could still follow it in anyway. The shards of crystal barely scratched through the surface of his reinforced armour, and Perceptor had ensured that the cloak was resistant to both a dragon’s flame and its claws. A little snagging on crystal branches would hardly tear the material.

On the other hand, the supposed cover of the grove had effectively boxed the dragon in. The thick cover of spines surrounding it prevented a quick escape by flight, and while it could still pick its way through the crystal formations, the sharp spines could cut through its relatively unprotected hide. Thunderclash could easily out-manoeuvre and dispatch it there in the grove once he tired it out.

The dragon finally seemed to have realised its mistake. Claws nicked his shoulder pauldron as it feinted to Thunderclash’s left, but he kept his optics pinned on the beast and was ready for its escape attempt.

The swipe of his sword nearly caught the drake’s snout as it attempted to slip by him, and it reared back with a yelp. Its blue optics were wide, startled, and panicked. Thunderclash’s knight training kicked in, and now it was his turn to press his advantage and lunge at the dragon with his sword.

The dragon roared again, and the entire grove exploded into an inferno.

**Author's Note:**

> It's still a little rough around the edges, but I'm too tired to edit any further. Feedback will be very much appreciated :)


End file.
